Star Trek: This Mortal Coil
Star Trek: This Mortal Coil is an RPG campaign created by Gonk in May 2007 using the GURPS system (formerly using the Decipher "CODA" system). It follows the voyages of the science vessel [[USS Tesla|U.S.S. Tesla]] and is set in the "Lost Era," beginning in the year 2304. Major PCs *Oswald Michael Fitzpatrick – male Human; security/tactical officer, later first officer. *Adrija Garanath – female Betazoid; chief science officer, later transferred. *V'liira – female Orion; chief science officer. Major NPCs *Keith Bowe – male Human; third commanding officer of U.S.S. Tesla. *Hyn Do'harra – male Andorian; second commanding officer of U.S.S. Tesla. Episodes *Episode 1: Of Arms and the Man *Episode 2: Captain on the Bridge *Episode 3: Sandler's Secret *Episode 4: Planet of the Pasty Guys *Episode 5: Skirmish at Hegrel III *Episode 6: The Markalian Incident *Episode 7: Captain Bowe *Episode 8: Inheritance (More to come...) Timeline 2290 *Stardate 9308.4: The ''Oberth''-class surveyor U.S.S. Tesla is commissioned at Marin County Starfleet Yards. *The Tesla embarks from Earth on its maiden voyage; Denton Greenbriar (its first commander) and Doctor Tirak are among its crew. 2293 *The Klingon moon of Praxis explodes. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) 2299 *Adrija Garanath enters Starfleet Academy. 2300 *The ''Centaur''-class line of cruisers is born. They are the first Starfleet cruiser to contain holodecks as a standard feature. The prototype, U.S.S. Centaur, is commissioned. 2301 *The second Centaur-class ship, [[USS Antaeus|U.S.S. Antaeus]], is commissioned. 2302 *U.S.S. Antaeus is assigned to Starfleet's Fifteenth Fleet, exploring remote regions of the Federation near Tholian Space. 2303 *U.S.S. Tesla discovers dilithium deposits on Jeppelax. *Federation colonists arrive at Jeppelax and begin constructing dilithium mines. *June: Adrija Garanath graduates from Starfleet Academy and is assigned to Starbase 214. 2304 *August 22: U.S.S. Tesla's crew is offloaded at Starbase 214 for a more prestigious assignment, in recognition of their discovery of Jeppelax. *September 6: [[USS Cochise|U.S.S. Cochise]] arrives at Starbase 214 and takes on its new crew, including the Tesla's former crew. The Tesla will sit empty for the better part of a month, awaiting its new crew. *October 4: Lt. Cmdr. Chuck Alderman and Lt. Adrija Garanath join the crew of the U.S.S. Tesla; a group of Supply officers bring cargo for Starbase 244 on Viliara II (and smuggled weapons for the Gorn) aboard, but Adrija detects their duplicity and helps foil the plot. Episode 1: Of Arms and the Man *October 5: Cmdr. Hyn Do'harra takes command of the Tesla, which leaves Starbase 214 for reassignment to the 15th Fleet at Viliara II. Kari Sandler confesses her true lineage to Adrija, who is tasked with interviewing the department heads; Sandler is put in the brig. Lt. Oswald Fitzpatrick is informed that he will replace her on the bridge. Episode 2: Captain on the Bridge *October 6: Adrija presents her report on Sandler to Do'harra. *October 7: Do'harra notifies Admiral Hendrick of the Sandler affair; Hendrick notifies Starfleet Intelligence. Episode 3: Sandler's Secret *October 8: SI Agents Ben Larkin and Kim Minkovich leave Nigala IV. *November 4: The Tesla detects an unfamiliar warp signature and alters course to intercept. *November 13: First contact with the Hegrellans. After a brief search of surrounding systems, the Tesla arrives at Theta Upsilon II (Hegrel III), meeting Karag Na Vab, who beams to Hegrel to initiate contact with the Hegrellan Council. When he returns, Do'harra and an away team beam down and meet with the Council just before a Tholian scout ship attacks, destroying Na Vab's warp ship and damaging the Tesla, which nearly ejects its damaged warp core but is saved by Na Vab (who has absorbed the dead chief engineer's memories). Episode 4: Planet of the Pasty Guys / Episode 5: Skirmish at Hegrel III *November 14: Do'harra and his team return to the Tesla and leave Hegrel III, leaving a science team behind and giving Na Vab the field commission of Lieutenant/acting chief engineer. Admiral Hendrick, upon learning of the battle at Hegrel III, dispatches [[USS Andromeda|U.S.S. Andromeda]] to patrol for Tholians. Episode 5: Skirmish at Hegrel III *November 15: Lt. Cmdr. Phillips' funeral is held aboard the Tesla. *November 26: Agents Larkin and Minkovich arrive at Starbase 244. *November 28: The Tesla arrives at Starbase 244; a Markalian tries to steal the smuggled weapons, but Fitzpatrick subdues him; his getaway ship escapes without him. Episode 6: The Markalian Incident Later, Garanath and Fitzpatrick (among others) are interviewed by Larkin and Minkovich. *November 29: U.S.S. Andromeda arrives at Hegrel III. *December 1: Kari Sandler's preliminary hearing takes place at Starbase 244. A court martial is scheduled. *Do'harra, Hendrick, and Sandler discuss the possibility of her transfer into Starfleet Intelligence. Hendrick conveys his opinion on the matter to Starfleet Command. *December 9: Cpt. Chalgar, a Starfleet JAG officer, arrives at Starbase 244. *December 10: Kari Sandler's court martial takes place. She pleads guilty to fraud. Her sentencing is suspended by order of Starfleet Command. *December 12: To the shock of the crew, Do'harra is ordered to step down as the Tesla's commanding officer; he gives command to Cmdr. Keith Bowe, who takes Lt. Fitzpatrick as his first officer. *December 14: U.S.S. Antaeus arrives at Viliara II, taking on Do'harra, Garanath, Angela Bentham, and Sandler. It is detached from the 15th Fleet and departs on a long journey to Sector 001. Episode 7: Captain Bowe *December 16: V'liira joins the crew of the Tesla as chief science officer. 2305 *Lt. Boyik and his team withdraw from Hegrel III to the Andromeda. *January 22: The Hegrellans' horrible secret is revealed to Bowe and Fitzpatrick. *January 23: Fitzpatrick interviews Karag Na Vab about "Sansillu." Episode 8: Inheritance *May 9: U.S.S. Antaeus scheduled to arrive at Earth. *July 13: birth of Jean-Luc Picard (TNG episode: "Conundrum") Background This Mortal Coil attempts to adhere to the Star Trek canon wherever possible. On pages about the campaign, canonical events and facts will be sourced as such with parentheses. Category:This Mortal Coil